Spank Me Sensei
by Izzanami
Summary: Written for the inumir comms "Sensei Challenge" InuYasha wat's his Sensei to give him a well deserved spanking. Pairing: Mir/Inu, yaoi, spank


Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairing, if you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, spank.

This was written for the "Sensei Challenge" for the inumir comm on lj in honor of on of our friends Salomesensei. The point was to write a drabble using "Sensei" as many times as possible.

Sensei Challenge - Spank me Sensei

InuYasha lay over Miroku's lap, the front of his pants becoming more restraining by the second. "Miroku, stop teasing and give me my spanking, I want it now!" He didn't want to wait for his spanking, he wanted it hard, and he wanted it now, his ass was hungry for it, and he the houshi's hand was as well.

Miroku smile sinisterly, he loved to make InuYasha wait for his spanking, he loved watching his lover become frustrated by his need, and then beg, and beg, and beg.

"You didn't call me Sensei, you naughty, naughty boy." The monks hand almost tingled as he pulled down InuYasha's hakama and fundoshi; exposing his bare ass, teasing him more. He loved these games they played; their little secret perverted pleasures.

"I ain't calling you Sensei, now where's my spanking!?" He wanted it so desperately, and Miroku had called him naughty, 'aren't naughty boys supposed to get a spanking?' he mused as he writhed and begged.

Miroku rubbed his lover's ass, and patted it lightly, causing InuYasha to squirm in frustration. "InuYasha, who taught you to shove your fingers up your ass so you could hit your pleasure spot when you jerk off, who taught you how to suck dick, who taught you to get on your hands and knees and take my fuck…. and who my dear little lover taught you of your favorite… your spankings that you love so much, hmmm?" Miroku bent his head down, nipping at InuYasha's ear as he whispered into it. "See, I am your Sensei, say it, call me Sensei, and beg your Sensei to smack your bottom."

InuYasha looked up at his lover, want in his eyes, needy, pleading. He couldn't wait anymore he had to give in or he would never feel that hand smacking his ass." "Please Sensei, spank me. I've been so bad Sensei."

Miroku smirked as he brought his hand down over his lover ass. "Tell Sensei you want more."

InuYasha rubbed his ever more throbbing erection against Miroku's leg. "I need more Sensei, please don't stop. Teach me a lesson Sensei… spank me!"

InuYasha's cock leaked onto his lovers legs as he moaned and whined and screamed, "More Sensei more!" after every smack; Miroku spurred on by his begging spanked him over and over again.

Miroku was quite proud of himself as he looked at InuYasha's ass; red and hot, indentations from his beads all over his cheeks.

The monk leaned down licking InuYasha rouged bottom, almost lost to his desires, his cock twitching with need as he listened to his lovers moans. "Mmm, Sensei likes your ass all red like this." He let his fingers trail down to the valley between InuYasha's cheeks, teasing his entrance with almost not there touches. InuYasha whined for more contact, begged to be filled. "Sensei likes to make you beg."

"Come on houshi, no more teasing…. ain't you gonna fuck me." He lifted his ass, trying to tempt his 'Sensei' as he whined.

Miroku thought he must be a man of great control to resist this long, and still make his lover plead more. "You didn't call me Sensei… call me Sensei when you beg."

InuYasha was completely defeated by his ardor. "Sensei, please, please fuck me Sensei."

"Good Boy." Miroku made sure to be slow as he poured oil over his fingers; gods, it was so painful to wait he thought as he thrust the digits inside, earning a strangled "Sensei" from his Hanyou lover's lips. He stretched him quickly, then sloppily oiled his cock in his haste, and filled InuYasha in one deep thrust.

"SENSEI! Gods, fuck me harder Sensei… break me Sensei…. please!" He pulled InuYasha's hair making his back arch beautifully as he found his pleasure spot and hit it every time. "Tell Sensei you want more."

"Sensei, more Sensei, more please."

InuYasha begged after every thrust, screaming 'Sensei' each time that spot inside him was hit, he tumbled over the edge crying 'Sensei' as he came, pulling Miroku down with him.

Miroku collapsed on top of InuYasha, whispering in his ear as the rode out the last bit if the wave. "I'll always be your Sensei.


End file.
